The survivors
by Berral Fett
Summary: War, War never changes. This is the story of Artyom Kalashnikov and Sabine Wren.
1. chapter 1

I remember. I remember when I first met them. My name. Well my name is Artyom. I immigrated to the USA from the Soviet Union before the Great War. I moved there young, but my english still wasn't the best. I joined the US Army Commandos at 19 years old. I was deployed in Anchorage, Alaska as a test user for the T51 suite of Power Armour. We won that battle. We pushed the Chinese back to Beijing. We invaded China shortly after. We won that war. We withdrew and I was discharged at the age of 24. After a month or two I was settled in. I had a job a house and a car. After running into my old girlfriend in the market we met up a local bar. 3 years later we were married. After about one month my wife got pregnant. And nine months later my girl was born. Two years later my boy was born. There names were Sean and Nora. Nora was the sweetest little girl. Sean on the other hand was a troublemaker. But they both grew out of it. On Nora's 10th birthday i received a letter to speak at the VA hall. I accepted. Two weeks later I was standing in front of the mirror reciting my speech and making sure i looked presentable. I brushed by jet black hair back to the top if my head. My barber had given me something… different. He called it 'The Urban Ranger'. My beard had gone untrimmed for months. My height proved to be a problem when trying to look in the mirror, I am 7'2 and i am 250 lbs. But it's all muscle. I figured I was finished, so i walked into the living room and saw my daughter. " Hey Nora, what's up?" I asked, but my thick Eastern European was confusing her. But only for a second.

She looked up from her coloring book and answered my question. " Just colouring"

"I see. What are you colouring?"

" A unicorn and Dragon."

" Hmmmm. Cool. I think your mother is looking for you." right after Nora scampered out of the room when i heard a knock. With a heavy sigh i walked over and opened the door. A man in a Vault-Tec trench coat and slacks. He stated to ramble on about the future. He asked me several questions, and so I answered them. I am very smart, charismatic, and brutally strong. He thanked me and walked to his truck.

Just before I got to Sean's room, where my wife was,our housekeeping robot yelled," SIR!!!! MUM!!! YOUR GOING TO WANT TO SEE THIS" I spun around and ran to the living room and saw the reports. The sirens went off. I told My wife to get Sean because Nora was already in my arms. We ran out of the house to the Vault. As the lift went down a nuclear detonation happen. The lift descended from the surface into the vault. After being directed to pods we stepped inside as put on our jumper suites. Suddenly it got cold in my pod, and soon enough i fell asleep.

boom a fallout 4 fan fic ( im adding stwr later)


	2. Prt2

White. White and cold was all I felt. I heard talking, but I couldn't make any of it out. I saw a bald man walk towards my wife. The pod opened and my daughter stepped out. She was punched in the face, and was knocked out. The man moved to my wife and pulled Shawn away from her. She moved to grab him but was shot. I screamed, I pounded the glass. The cold hearted bastard walked up to me and said something. Cold, white and cold again. I was back in the land of unending dreams. Good ones I didn't want to wake up from. Then the horrid ones, the ones that brought dead to my heart. They made me question my humanity. Then as if all the sudden someone woke me up from my own prison the warmth came back. The colors and sounds. But the warm came back, swallowed me whole. Made me open my eyes, made me wake up. I heard blaring. Noises so loud and foreign that they seemed alien. I came back to reality, my pod opened. I fell out. I struggled to stand. I looked at where my wife once was. But all I saw was a corpse. " Nora, sweetheart, I will find Shawn. I will find Nora. I will make them pay." I slid her wedding ring off her finger. With tears in my eyes I exited the vault. On the way I found a Pip boy 30000. I wandered until I found my old house. Outside was Codsworth. We talked and cleared the neighborhood. I found out i was 260 years old. Codsworth told me to check out Cambridge. As I walked there I stopped at the Red Rocket by my house. After hearing some baeks I pulled my Colt 1911.45 acp out to defend myself. But a friendly German Shepherd walked up. Me and my new dog, Dogmeat, made our way to Cambridge. We got there, aided some people who called themselves "The Minutemen". But hey, I got my first set of power armour out of it. A woman called Mama Murphy told me what I was looking for was in a place called Diamond City. I thanked her and moved towards Diamond City. As I walked under a Freeway I received a distress signal. I moved to to the origin of the signal. I found myself helping some folks who called themselves 'The Brotherhood of Steel' or BoS for short. They asked for my help and so I helped. We went to ArcJet Systems. That used to be my place of employment. I was a guard. We pushed through heavy resistance from a group called 'The Institute'. We crushed them and took what we were looking for. On our way out the leader of the research detachment, Paladin Danse, asked me to join. I accepted and helped around over then next few days. After I finished Danse's last assignment I went to Diamond City. Once there I met a girl named Piper. We got into Diamond City and I was greeted by the mayor. Piper asked me to do an interview, and I accepted, and helped me out. I sent Dogmeat back to Sanctuary Hills. Me and Piper went to a detective to find a guy called Nick Valentine. We helped him escape from a vault. He helped me track the man who took my son and daughter. I confronted him and killed him. Fast forward until its just as you are about to teleport into the institute. Finally, after two years of hard work with the full power of the Brotherhood we finally achieved teleportation. As I was about to step into the machine a scribe ran to Elder Maxson. " Elder Sir, we just received an SOS signal that match a vertibird." The scribe managed to spit out between gasps," Should we send someone out?"

" Yes," The Elder turned to me,"Knight, you are to investigate this signal, bring back any survivors, and report back to me. Understood?"

" Yes Elder.," I smashed my fist encased in my new T60 power armour against my chest," AD VICTORIAM" I hopped into the vertibird i called in and flew to the crash site. We landed a half kilometer away, so the pilot could fly back to the Prydwen. I moved slowly towards the alien vehicle. As I approached I saw the ship was almost unscratched. I walked to the ship's ramp which was down. Moving throughout the ship I came to what I thought to be the cockpit. I saw a small figure draped with its face on the control panel. I took my helmet off to see better. I lifted the small figure out of the ship and called in a few Birds, one with scribes, one with knights, one with the Elder and Ingham, and one for me and this small creature with colorful Armour. Seeing it had a helmet on, I removed it shocked to see a small woman. She looked fine but i took her to the Prydwen to be checked. As I carried her to my bed she stirred. She began to speak, In english " where am I?"

" Your aboard the Prydwen. Your Spaceship crashed. It was basically unscathed. But you safe now." I tried to sound as sweet as my accent allowed, but the results were unsatisfactory. I layed her in my bed then proceeded to the power armour bay. I repaired my armour and went back to my bed. After many uncomfortable attempts I just walked down to Danse's room. " Kight aren't you supposed to catch some shut eye before your mission tomorrow?"

" Yes but as you are aware I have a guest that is using my bed. So I came to ask if you have any extra missions."

" No Knight. But I am going on a research team in 5. If you want to use my room for the night, you may. Ad Victoriam brother." I returned the salute and grabbed my guest. I laid down next to her. But to my surprise she started to snuggle against me.

 **t** **his is the most fun i've had writing ever. I mean my horror story for school was fun but this is better. Thanks for reading. DOC IS OUT MUTHAF*KAS. fyi his wife is also a Nora sooo... yeah**


	3. emotions run ramped

She moved. I felt every movement she made, every breath taken. I haven't slept this well since Nora passed. A blade of light cut through the darkness. Muffled footsteps passed the bed. She pulled herself closer. She was on top of me now. I heard an object being sat down. And then finally the footsteps retreated. The blade disappeared, darkness consuming me whole again. This time, however, I had no fear. A woman was curled up on my chest. Gripping onto me for dear life. All that mattered now was keeping this alien woman alive and well. I slipped into the forgiving love of sleep. Hours passed when I heard the intercom call out for me. I moved only to receive a growl from the woman. I brushed her hair away from her face and called to her. " Ma'am, Miss? Come on. You've got to wake up".

I felt her stir. She slowly sat up. " Wh-Who are you? Where am I?"

" You are aboard the Prydwen. I am Artyom, and you are in the hands of The Brotherhood Of Steel."

"What?" she asked

" I'll take you to the Elder. He'll probably want to meet you. But first I've gotta put my Power Armour." She looked at me with confusion. " Come on, I'll show you". I stood up, opened the door, and walked out into the light. After a few moments, she walked out of Danse's room after me. We walked to the Power Armour bay. I made my way to bay 03 to enter my suit. I smiled as she watched in aw. The familiar steel surrounded me. I looked through the visor to see her staring. I motioned for her to follow. We walked to the bridge where Elder Maxson was waiting.

" Knight I see you brought our… guest. Let's get down to Ingham to start the teleportation into the Institute.," He turned to look at the girl," And I will fill you in."

 **Skip to the mission blind betrayal**

I had just returned to the base, but when I spoke to Ingham she told me that Maxson was furious, and wanted to speak to me. When I reached the bridge the Elder started yelling at me. Telling Danse was a synth. The very thing we hated. My next mission was to find and Execute... Paladin Danse. After a heated fight with scribe Haylen, she gave me his location. I found him, he begged to die. Begged. I gave him mercy, I pulled out my 44 magnum pulled the hammer back. Tears left my eyes as pulled I the trigger, Danse's remains everywhere. I collected his Holo tags and left. On the Prydwen I was promoted and given Danse's possessions. As I was sitting on my new bed I looked through an old footlocker. I found a holo-disc. I inserted it into my pipboy and listened. It was me and Danse's favorite song. Mine Hertz Burnet, the piano version. The melancholic music filled the air. Till Lindemann's voice drown out the sound of footsteps as the woman entered the room. Not noticing her presence I let my emotions flow. Sobbing silently I listened to the music.

Really good song by the way.

 **The lyrics are translated though for you non-Deutsch speakers. Just out of recommendation id listen to the piano cover. It's also done by Rammstein.**

Now dear children, pay close attention

I am the voice from the pillow

I've brought you something

Have ripped it out of my chest

With this heart, I have the power

To command the eyelids

I sing until the day awakes

A bright light on firmament

My heart burns

They come to you in the night

Demons, ghosts, dark fairies

They creep out of the cellar shaft

And will peek under your covers

Now dear children, pay close attention

I'm the voice from the pillow

I've brought you something

A bright light on firmament

My heart burns

My heart burns

They come for you in the night

And steal your little hot tears

They wait until the moon awakes

And put them in my cold veins

Now dear children, pay close attention

I am the voice from the pillow

I sing until the day awakes

I bright light on firmament

My heart burns

 **I acully felt my eyes moisten up writing this. Anyway, I don't own Rammstien. I don't own Fallout. I don't own Rebles. Guten Nacht**


	4. the kids

Pain and misery. Danse, my friend, my mentor. Gone. I sobbed. I yelled. I was in shock. I just killed the man who had become like a father to me. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see the woman holding me. I leaned my head into her head and continued to cry. She rubbed the back of my head in a motherly fashion. After about an hour she spoke up. " We've been sleeping in the same bed for 3 days and we don't know each other's names. I'm Sabine, Sabine Wren. Who are you?"

" Artyom, Artyom Kalashnikov. I'm sorry for being a mess."

" It's fine, you just did something most people could never do. You were only following orders."

" Thank you. So Miss Wren, do you have anything to do later?"

" Don't call me Miss Wren, its Sabine. But no, your Elder has ran out of history lessons. Why?"

" Would you like to go on a patrol with me?"

" Sure"

" Ok, I've got some good spots for tonight."

Later that evening

"So are we near one of your 'good spots'?"

" Yes, Sabine yes we ar--" I was cut off when I heard a scream followed by a gunshot. I rushed over to see what was wrong, Sabine then decided to hop on my back. After looking through my advanced sensors I found a mother with her son next to her and her baby in her arms. The boy was crying. I turned on my headlamp to make myself known. " What happened?" I asked

The boy looked at me clearly frightened by the man in the metal suit. " A man shot my mommy." The boy replied. The baby started to fuss so Sabine picked her up, stopping the fussing. " We were slaves before. Our master beat us and called us names. So a few hours ago me and my mommy escaped. They found us again and shot mommy"

I felt horrible, I took my helmet off and looked at the boy," would you like to live with me?" The boy nodded. I called in a vertibird to pick us up. An hour later we had two sleeping kids in bed with us.

 **So Artyom gets to be a father after all. Also can someone give me names for the kids. The baby is a girl, and the boy is the older one.**


	5. blayt

**H** **ello everyone, I'd like to talk about a few things. First I'd like to thank you all for reading my fics. I know I am not the best writer and I am really only good in one area. And that is a very dark road. Second To their own Shore will be on halt for the foreseeable future. Next, I will tell you why I haven't posted anything in a while. I just haven't been in a good place mentally and to top it off my grandfather just had a stroke last month. I've been getting horrible migraines and my retarded fucking ADHD has prevented me from focusing on stuff I enjoy for too long. Also, there is the fact that I've been building my sister's room from the ground up with my father. Now onto a shout out. I want to thank Frost16 for giving me some ideas here and there. Also, I've got a few things in the works that include: outlines for an idea I've been throwing around for awhile, and a schedule. Thank you again signed yours truly Dakota Crabtree aka Berral Fett**


	6. By Odin

The next morning when I was doing my repairs on my power armor a scribe ran up to me doing a small salute he looked rather nervous when he told me that the Elder wanted to see me. I finished calibrating the left leg servo and proceded to the command deck. Elder Arthur Maxson is two feet smaller than me but still held my attention (Looking at people is pretty hard when your seven foot two inches. Maxson was pacing around, which was never a good thing. He looked at me, his face red with what I only assumed was embarrassment. " Sir you sent for me?"

" Yes Sentinel, I have a very personal issue." I looked at him with an inquisitive look, " I'd like to ask Sabine on a date" He said just loud enough for me to hear. I let the news sink in and burst out laughing. "ты глупый гребаный идиот" I yelled falling to the ground. This only made his face turn a more dark shade.

"Well can you help me or not"

" да, да хорошо I'll help" I rolled off the floor and brushed the tears out of my eyes. " I'll set everything up and cook you dinner just be ready by 7 ok." I turned away and walked out to the flight deck to secure a Veribird...

Later that day Sabine walked into the storage area on the flight deck as I went over mission reports. she sat on the corner of my desk " so your Elder just asked me out and said that everything was already taken care of. I mean everything but the kids of course."

" Sabine, we cant keep them."

" Why not?" She said hints of tears in her eyes.

" I'm too busy with the war, not to mention I just received the paperwork from the Elder about you being added to my squad. that means you'll be traveling with me. They deserve someone who will always be there. Not me." I replied guilt building in my throat " I've lost two kids to the institute, I'm not about to lose two more. anyways they'd be with Elder Maxson, he's their new dad." Sabine turned around and ran crying. I understood what she felt. I understood the need for silence. I've lost so much.

 **ты глупый гребаный идиот means you dumb fucking idiot in Russian** **хорошо means ok in Russian and да means yes** **Author's note. Hello folks, I'm very sorry for not writing anymore lately as I said in my last chapter lots of things have happened. but I am in a club to help my fictional writeing. Also I rushed this chapter so please leave a comment with anything wrong and Ill try to fix it. Thanks and good bye.**


End file.
